Cupid's at it again!
by romeolover
Summary: what happens when Harry and Hermione take a big step forward? What happens whent hey get in an arguement and the temptation is unbearable? Who does she get pregnant from? and which brother is Ginny in love with? who is Ginny pregnant from? ch.5 up!
1. Ron & Hermione

IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! LOL I STARTED A NEW STORY CUZ THE OTHER 1 WASNT GETTING THAT MANY REVIEWS AND I THINK THIS ONE IS BETTER!!! R&R

* * *

It was Saturday, October 27th. Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor common room having a cup of hot chocolate with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione was your typical girl. She had straight brown hair that fell to her mid back. She had freckles on her nose, deep brown eyes and full peach lips. Mione was your typical nerd. She would study before she would go out.

Mione looked up from her mug at Harry. The fire in the fireplace made his beautiful emerald eyes dance. She loved the way he would hold his head to the side when he was thinking hard. He looked up and noticed her looking at him. A blush rose to his cheeks and he quickly looked away.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Ron said breaking the silence

"I don't know...I'm not really in the mood to do anything." Harry said stealing a glance at Hermione

"I'm not either" Mione sighed

"Aw come on! You guys never want to do anything! Why don't we go to the new club in Hogsmeade?"

"I'd rather not. I don't feel like getting dressed up" Mione said

Ron rolled his eyes and walked into the dormitory. There was an awkward silence. The only sound came from the crackle of the fire. Hermione walked over and put another log in the fire. She could feel Harry's eyes burning into her skin as she did. Somewhere outside lightning flashed as it began pouring down.

Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione. Her heart began beating faster and faster with each step he took. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked looking deep into her eyes

"Sure...let me go get my jacket" Hermione turned and ran up the stairs into her dormintory. She grabbed a black zip up hoodie and pulled it on. Ginny looked up from her bed, "where are you going?"

"Oh, me and Harry are going for a walk"

"It's pouring outside"

"Guess I didn't notice"

"Is Ron downstairs?" Ginny asked sitting up

"He's in his dormitory"

"Ok well I'm going to...uh...talk to him" Ginny turned her head and walked down the stairs.

Hermione started to think about why Ginny was acting so strange and then brushed it away. She stuck her wand in her back pocket and walked down the stairs to greet Harry. He grabbed her hand and they walked out the common room together.

The rain was pouring down even harder when they got outside the castle. They had taken three steps and were already soaked. Harry led her over to the lake where the trees covered most of the rain coming down. They sat in silence at first, just staring at the rain fall onto the lake.

"Hermione"

"Ye-"

Harry pressed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth depening the kiss. It was magical, something I had never dreamed of; and then the rain that escaped the trees added the cherry on top. I slowly laid down as he got on top of me, never breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss and began kissing down my neck...my stomach...then he got to my pants. He looked up at me as if asking for approval. I nodded and waited patiently.

He unbuttoned my pants, and pulled them and my boy shorts off. Then without a question he slid into me. A moan escaped my lips as he went further and further in. I felt completed. There was no other way to describe it.

"Harder" I managed to say

At once he obeyed my command. He shoved it in harder. I moaned as if that was the only way to describe the pleasure I was feeling. "Hermione I..."

"No...don't stop"

"But I'm going to..."

"I DON'T CARE!"

He stopped talking and we continued for another half hour. The rain had stopped and the wind had started to blow. We were both shivering despite the flame inside our bodies. He pulled it out, only to see it covered in a sticky white substance. He looked up at me and despite my efforts to hide it, I blushed.

He chuckled and helped me get dressed, then together hand in hand we walked into the castle.

* * *

We walked into the dormintory around 11. It was all quiet except for a steady bumping coming from the boys dormintory. It was as if someone was hitting the wall to a beat. We stood for a minute and then it stopped. Then we heared running down the stairs. Ginny jumped off of the last step of the stairs leading to the boys dormintory giggling.

Her face looked flushed and her hair was a mess. She looked up at Harry and I and jumped back.

"Where...um...Hi"

"What was that noise?"

All the color _left _in her face was drained. "I didn't hear a noise" Without another word she turned and ran to the girls dormintory. Harry and I looked at each other and then sat on the couch.

A few minutes later Ron came running down the stairs, "Ginny wait!" He struggled to pull his pants up and then he say Harry and I sitting on the couch staring at him.

"Uh...hi"

I stood up and looked at Ron. "What is going on!"

He looked down and said, "I don't know"

Then we heard steps from the girls dormintory. Lavender came down holding Ginny. "Isn't it obvious?" Lavender said sitting Ginny down.

"Ginny has been having an afair with her brother"

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I THINK IT WAS VERY GOOD!!! GOOD JOB!! LOL WELL PLZ REVIEW!!! WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL B UP DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET. BUT IF U READ IT AND U LIKE IT PLZ PUT ME ON UR STORY ALERT OR AUTHOR ALERT SO ULL NO WEN THE NEXT CHAP WILL B UP!!!**


	2. Ginny tells all

HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I LOVE MORE THEN ANYTHING...WHEN PEOPLE THINK THE STORY IS GOING TO GO ONE WAY AND THEN IT GOES ANOTHER...

* * *

"WHAT!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Ginny looked up with a shaken face, "um...er..."

"RON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!! THATS YOUR SISTER"

"Um...Hermione..." Lavender looked over at me

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF"

"Hermione..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR MOTHER WOULD SAY?"

"HERMIONE!!!!!"

"WHAT LAVENDER!!!!!"

"It's not Ron..."

All the color drained from my face. I grabbed on to the edge of the armchair to steady myself. I pulled out my wand and flicked it. At once the arm chairs turned to make a big circle. I waved it once more and a table appeared in front of us with a hot kettle of tea. I slowly walked over and began pouring a cup of tea.

"Her-"

"Shh...I need this right now."

I took a sip of me tea and closed my eyes. The relaxing herb flowed throughout my body calming every muscle. I took a big bite of the cinamin cookie and looked up, "ok...everyone sit down so we can get to the bottom of this."

Lavender took a seat and poured herself some tea, "well I was laying in my bed when you told Ginny that Ron was in his room. She acted kind of strange so I thought I would follow her. I waited about 15minutes and then walked over to the boys dormintory. I was about to go in when I heard Ron and Ginny talking. He was telling her how she shouldn't be doing this and how it was wrong. Then he began to tell her how it would never work out with her and him and that she was probaly just having mixed emotions"

"That dosn't prove that it's not Ron Lavender" Harry said grabbing a cookie

"That's when he told her that tomorrow Fred was going to be going to hogsmeade and they could all sit down and talk then." Lavender said taking another cup of tea

"Why Ginny?" I said breaking the silence, "there are plenty of nice guys at Hogwarts. Why would you do something with your brother? What would pocess you to do that?"

Ginny stared at her feet for a little while and then said, "I cant help who I fall in love with. It's not my fault"

"How did all of this start?" I asked

Ginny sighed, "we were playing truth or dare one day at the burrow and things got kind of heated...we did some stuff and since that day we've kind of been attached"

"Ron how did you find out?"

"I head them one night," he said as his cheeks turned a light shade of red

"But that still dosn't explain why you were pulling your pants up when you came down the steps Ron" I said looking at him

"Um...er...ah..."Rons face turned the color of his hair

We all shared a laugh and then the matters got serious again. "Ginny you really do need to stop this," I started, "this...er relationship could never go anywhere."

Ginny stood up and started heading towards the girls dormintory, "apparently it can if i'm pregnant"

* * *

SOOOOO WAT DO U THINK????? PLZ REVIEW!!! NEXT CHAP WILL B UP WEN I GET REVIEWS!!! 


	3. Ron snaps

"PREGNANT?!" We all screamed

"How can you be pregnant!" I screamed

"Are you sure?" Ron screamed

"Does Fred know?" Lavender screamed

Ginny shook her head and kept walking into the girls dormintory. We all shared a moment of silence. _Ginny? Pregnant! And from her brother!_ That was sick. Even sicker then sick. It was NASTY!! I had so many questions. _How did it happen?_

_When did it happen?_

_How long had she known?_

_How many weeks? If not weeks months?_

_Thats wrong!_

Harry broke the silence, "I think we should tell Fred."

As if on cue Fred walked in, "Hey what's up?"

Everyone just sat there and stared at him. "Why do you lot look so dead?"

"Fred, Ginny's pregnant" I croaked

The color from his face drained, "Oh" His face was fully white now. He looked like a ghost with a carrot top on his head. He slowly walked over to the chair that was Ginnys and sat down.

"From who?" He asked not looking up

"Fred we know about you and Ginny"

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" He sighed

"Take care of it" I said softly

"Are you kidding?! Do you know what my mom would do to me if she found out I got my little sister pregnant? I wouldn't live to see tomorrow! Are you trying to kill me Hermione?"

"Im just trying to help"

"Well it's not working"

"Fred, you know we'll help you with the baby anytime you need it."

"I can't let her keep it"

We all got silent when he said that. Fred couldn't be serious. He couldn't seriously be thinking about abortion. That's inhuman. How could you kill an innocent child like that. The child didn't ask to be here.

"You can't be thinking about an abortion? How can you kill a child like that?" Lavender said as if she was reading my thoughts

"Well then adoption!" Fred snapped

"Fred we're just trying to help." Harry said speaking for the first time.

Fred sighed, "I know" he looked up at Ron

Rons face showed no emotion. He stared at Fred with cold eyes. "Your sister Fred. Your BABY sister man."

Fred shook his head, "I know I know"

"Obviously you dont! If your sneaking around getting my sister pregnant!" Ron said jumping up. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Fred.

"Ron calm down" Fred said holding up his hands to show he ment no harm

"What do you mean calm down? That's my little sister! You went off and got my sister pregnant! I'll kill you!"

"Ron she's my sister too!!!"

"You should have thought about that when you were acting like a horny pervert! _Felicio!_" A blinding light shot out of Rons wand and hit Fred square in the chest.

Fred was thrown into the wall. He landed with a thud on the ground. I rushed over and felt for a pulse. My breath caught in my throat when I didn't feel anything beating. I looked up at Ron solemly, "Ron is he ok?"

At once tears rolled down Rons cheek, "why my sister?"

"Ron-"

He pointed the wand at his chest.

"Ron don't!"

"_Felicio!"_

The light shot out and hit Ron in the chest.

"Ron!!"

"M-M-My sister" He mumbled and then fell over.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!!! REVIEW!


	4. Secrets revealed

Hello All!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter back up!!! I didnt think I was going to finish it but this person sent me a flame and it inspired me. You guys can read it if you want to. At first I was mad but now Im like wow...he/she must really have no life to create a name JUST so they can flame people. But anyways it inspired me to finish this chapter and not only that but the whole story. Im happy because I do have alot of fans and I wouldn't want them to be disappointed. So thank you Elements of flames. You being an ass saved my ass!!!!

* * *

"I don't get it. I don't understand why he would do that." We were crowded around two beds in the hospital wing. Fred was in one bed breathing heavily in his sleep and Ron was laying in another bed staring at the ceiling. Harry paced across the hospital wing.

"Maybe it was a weak moment" Lavender croaked. All of us got quiet. We were deep into our own thoughts. The rain crashed onto the window outside. Leaves were blowing and landing on the soaked window. I flicked my wand and a tea pot began floating in the air.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, her soft white shoes squeaking against the wet floor. "Will they be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Lavender stood up impatiently

Madam Pomfrey rubbed Lavender's arm. "They'll be fine." She walked over and wiped at Fred's head with a cloth. She smiled and looked at Lavender, "He should wake up in a couple of minutes." She then turned and walked out.

Almost on cue Fred stirred in his sleep. He rolled over and then sat up. "Wh-What happened?"

We all just sat in silence. No one had the heart to tell him what happened. Fred grinned, "Well is someone going to tell me?"

"You got my sister pregnant. That's what happened" Ron whispered without moving his eyes from the ceiling.

Fred gulped, "Ron I-"

"You what? Your sorry? Is that what you were going to say? If it is I don't want to hear it."

Fred sighed and layed back, "I didn't mean for it to happen. Do you think that's what I wanted? Oh yeah I woke up and said 'hmm I'm going to get my sister pregnant today, yep I think that's what I'll do' "

"That's not even the worst part. The worst part is that after you got her pregnant you had the nerve to mention the word abortion. How could you?"

"Ron you talk like this is all my fault! Hello...remember the birds and the bees? It takes a bird and a bee!!! She was part of it to Ron. I'm not the only guilty one."

"Yeah but you're the older one! At anytime you could have been mature and said no this isn't right."

"Oh bull! Don't give me the responsibility speech. I hear you and Lavender every other night. And I also hear her talking with her friends...oh did she mention to you that she's pregnant 'cause she is."

Ron looked over at Lavender, "You are?"

She nodded without looking up.

"So yeah Ron don't talk to me about what's right and what isn't."

"This isn't even about Lavender and I! This is about you and Ginny. You couldn't control yourself. Now

I'm not going to let you kill this baby. Your going to take care of it."

"The Hell I will! If anything I'll put it on you."

I gasped, "Fred you wouldn't do that"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't know why Ron's acting like such a saint. He's just as guilty as I am!"

"What are you talking about?" Lavender said frowning

Fred looked at her, "Oh he didn't tell you? Ron and-"

"Fred shut up!" Ron yelled

Fred smiled, "Ron and Ginny used to play truth or dare in the attic. They thought no one heard them. Well they thought wrong. Isn't that right big brother Ron?"

"No! Ron say he's lying!" Lavender screamed

"Ron was on the same road I am now...He got Ginny pregnant but luckily she had a miscarriage then. After that they just kind of stayed away from each other."

"No!" Lavender screamed

"Lavender I'm sor-" Ron started. Lavender stood up and ran out the room just as Ginny enters.

"And speaking of Ginny-" Fred laughed

"What's going on?" Ginny asked puzzled.

I stood up and ran after Lavender. She was at the castle doors when I caught up. "Lavender wait!"

She swung them open and ran outside. The rain drenched us as soon as the doors were opened. "Lavender stop!" I yelled over the rain. She turned around, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Lavender I know it's hard to hear all that but-"

"That's nothing I didn't already know."

"Then what's wrong?"

She sighed, "the baby isn't Rons"

I gasped, "Then whose is it?"

She sobbed, "Fred"

* * *

Please review 


	5. Sorry

Hey...um I wanted to apologize for my fic...I know its alot of incest...I was thinking maybe I could put up a new chapter and see if I can get rid of all of this that I caused...orrrrrrrrrrrr I could delete it and start over...you guys pick.


End file.
